Naruto: New blood, dark savior
by rockhard034
Summary: FULL/REAL SUMMARY INSIDE.PLEASE READ IT.Being the son of a Jinchiruki left an effect on Naruto. . . .. . It empowered him! Semi-godlike Naruto with a powerful healing factor which almost makes him immortal.Story better than the summary
1. Preview

This is an Author's Note which just tells you how this fic is going to go down. Sorry, if you guys were expecting a real chapter. Now, if you read any of my other stories (If you didn't, please check them out they are both really good in my opinion) you know I did the exact same thing with an "AN first crap' that's because this sites character limit for stories suck ass in my opinion. Okay so,

(1)This is gonna be an AU fic, where Naruto's dad was.. . . . . (Not going to reveal who, right now. But i will reveal that he has the power of the Jyuubi) and his mom was Kushina and Naruto is obviously going to have a diff. personality in this fic.

(2) **UZUMAKI BLOODLINE IN THIS FIC.**

Well It's going to be like the one in canon…..with the uzumaki's having insane amount's of stamina, slow aging and that special type of chakra. Oh and ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING; **NARUTO IS GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE RINNEGAN CHAKRA IN THIS FIC.**We all know that the Uzumaki's and the Senju are blood relative's so that means the uzumaki's are also blood relatives of the sage of six path's ,so that means that the Uzumaki's are the real descendant's of the first brother(and that Uchiha Madra flunked clan history.) because the fist brother had the sage of six path's chakra and the senju were known because of the technique's they possessed and not some sort of chakra they had…..those were the Uzumaki's. So, Naruto's chakra abilities are as follows';

(a)He can use all the diff. Affinities and their elemental jutsu's.

(b)He can mix them to use hyoton, mokton etc.

(c) He can learn and Master any Jutsu, even Jutsu's from other clans.

(d) He has the potential to use ying/yang release

(3) Because of the above fact, The Uzumaki bloodline will combine with the Uchiha's to make a very powerful new bloodline.

(4) I am going to do something like the fic like "the chakra collector" where being the son of a jinchiruki left an effect on Naruto. . .. . .. .But in this fic, it will actually empower Naruto (Contrary to the chakra collector in which not getting the kyuubi chakra anymore made him something akin to a disabled person). So yeah, you can guess that Naruto will have a little demonic characteristics in this fic and that he will have his own chakra pool of Youki which gets replenished.

(5) The small amounts of kyuubi's Youki will combine with the Uzumaki chakra to mutate Naruto's sharingan to make it into the same type of sharingan and rinnegan combination that the jyuubi had.

(6)Naruto is able to turn into that Sage of six paths shroud like the one he currently has in anime ever since he was born in this fic. But, he won't use it unless a situation calls for it because of the huge amount of strain it puts onto his body.

(7)This new Rinnegan/Sharingan will be able to copy the skills and abilities of anything and almost everything.

(8)Like is said in the summary outside, Konoha was destroyed in the very beginning of this fic and because of some sort of break in the fabric of the realms demons will come into the human realm and try to take over. There will eventually be a pact between them, but demon and mystical creature attacks won't be unheard of. So, Naruto is going to be Demon hunter, assassin and Body guard for hire in this fic.

(9) Even though it sounds like it THIS FIC WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DEVIL MAY CRY OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!

(10) Some of my favorite characters from other video games and manga might make a slight or major appearances in this fic.

(11) This is going to be my first attempt at an original story and when is say original I mean completely new events. It won't have my Naruto fight Uchiha Madra or Orochimaru as the final villains of this fic (I think this is horribly overused and predictable in fics nowadays. But don't worry they will have role's in this story. And this fic will still be "NarutoUniverse centric", this fic just shows how the Naruto Universe is coping with the demons now .

(12)Naruto will have a super powerful healing factor which almost makes him immortal in this fic.

(13)He will fight super powerful enemies and DON'T worry about the konoha 11 or any other popular character. They are still alive and kicking in this fic except all their destinies have been changed! We might see all of them in the future.

Well, there is more . . .. . .but that was all I could remember for now. Well, what do you guy's think? Idea interesting enough?


	2. Announcement

Hey everybody, great news! I decided to write a small prologue fic for this one called "New Blood, Dark Saviour: Requiem". Please, put me Author alert, so when this story comes out you'll be able read it and find out about the Power origins about this Naruto! I SWEAR, that it will make sense and that this new fic will only improve the quality of this story!

Now, you're probably wondering why i'm doing this. It's simple, I'm tired of those damn fics where Naruto either finds an orb or a dairy or a scroll or a fucking rapist who charges him with a blowjob in order to find out about his family origins. The Naruto in this fic will never know the origin behind his family and powers. So that's why i decided to write this prologue fic. This fic will definitely contain my most powerful and badass Naruto (Maybe).

Oh, and good news! It look's like Minato will still be Naruto's father in this fic and Kushina being Naruto's mother! Kinds. .. . .. . .anyway you'll find out when i release the new chapter of the other fic. And don't worry i wont do something like I'll only finish the other story and only then will i continue the other. I'll update both fics at a regular basis. :)


End file.
